Her Special Day
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Set after the Continuum Shift. A certain holiday... A certain someone and... well you know the rest. (Made Tsubaki good here. XD) Credits to the artist for the story cover! :)


**Yohoo! This is a super delayed story. It was supposed to be posted on Christmas day but, with the lack of inspiration and busy with school work, it got delayed. D: **

**Anyway. I just made this small fic when I managed to finished BlazBlue: Alter Memory. I got lazy to finish the game tho (Only managed to complete Rachel and Noel's story route) Anyway. Here it is! :D **

* * *

It was the 25th of December in the 13th Hierarchal City of Kagutsuchi. Blankets of snow covered almost the entire city. Laughter filled the air as the children all stepped out of their house and played with the snow. Some children brought out their newly received gifts and played with their friends.

A lone blonde girl was sitting on a bench, watching the children build snowmen and forts for their snowball fight. She was only wearing her NOL blue uniform with her coat, her beret and a battered red scarf around her neck. She's rubbing her palms together to keep herself warm as she waited for a certain white-haired man with an oversized red jacket and a broadsword on his back.

So many things have happened within this month that until now, she can't believe it happened. She learned the truth about herself. She was kidnapped by the former Intelligence Division Captain, got smelted into a cauldron and turned into a killing machine, set to destroy the world. A certain criminal with the name Ragna the Bloodedge managed to reverse her fate and brought her back to the world. She was partially responsible for the lost of his left arm but after a trip to a scientist from Sector 7, he got a new one. After that, Ragna was about to leave the city when the girl managed to convince him to just stay for the holidays. Ragna decided to stay until the holidays are over just to shut the girl up.

"Mou… That Ragna… Running off on his own again." The girl mumbled while blowing onto her hands. She was about to go back to the small solitary house she and Ragna shared when a sudden blur of brown collided with her. Both her and the brown entity fell onto the blanket of snow. Before the blonde girl could comprehend what happened, a wave of red suddenly appeared on her field of vision and also tackled her to the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Noel!"

After getting her bearings back, Noel both saw her two bestfriends; a squirrel-beastkin named Makoto Nanaya and a member of the Zeroth Squadron and a Duodecim member, Tsubaki Yayoi. Makoto was dressed with the usual black uniform and black coat of the Intelligence Division and a white scarf while Tsubaki was dressed with her white Zeroth Squadron uniform and a red scarf.

"Makoto! Tsubaki!"

The other two got off the blonde girl while Tsubaki helped Noel back onto her feet. Makoto grabbed a small box wrapped in a snowy wrapper with a red ribbon on top of it from her coat.

"Also… Happy Birthday, Noel!" Makoto said while excitedly handing over the present to the blonde girl.

"Geez Makoto… You're way too excited." Tsubaki sighed.

Noel was surprised about it. With all the things that happened to her, she forgot that it's her birthday today. If her friends didn't greet her, she might even forget it. Rewrapping her scarf again, Noel tore the wrapper off to reveal a white box. Makoto urged the birthday girl to open it. Noel complied and opened the box to find a brand new white scarf. The scarf bore patterns of small pandas and small bamboos on it.

"Makoto…" Noel gasped.

"Teehee." Makoto scratched her nose. "I see that you're still wearing that old scarf of yours from our Academy days." She then pointed at the old scarf around Noel's neck.

"Noel… here." Tsubaki revealed her present which was wrapped in a gold wrapper with a red ribbon and gave it to her. "Something that might also help."

Noel reached for it and opened it to find a set of white mittens with a small panda pattern on it

"Ehe. We kinda agreed that we're getting you a panda." Tsubaki said.

"Although Tsubaki was about to scream her head off when we went to a street full of panda items." Makoto added.

"Hey!"

Noel gave a small giggle while holding her presents close to her chest. Looking up at her bickering friends, it was her turn to tackle both of them to the ground.

"Woah!"

The two of them cried out in surprised as Noel tackled them both. Tears are visible on her eyes as she hugged her precious friends. With so many things that happened to her, it's nice to feel happy for once.

"Makoto… Tsubaki" Noel sobbed as she hugged them tighter.

"Can't… brea..th..e…N..oel…" Makoto hastily patted Noel's back. Noel soon realized she was crushing her friends, stood up and gave them space. A sheepish smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you."

Both Tsubaki and Makoto looked at each other's eyes before flashing big smiles on their faces. The trio happily played with the snow, awakening the inner child within themselves. Noel donned the white scarf and wore the white mittens she received while enjoying the company of her two cherished friends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Night time has fallen and Ragna is still nowhere in sight. Tsubaki left early because she still has Major Jin Kisaragi's Christmas present. Makoto accompanied Noel for a few minutes until she said that she's gonna make a detour to Orient Town to drop Litchi's present. Noel thanked them both for the present and the company and continued waiting for the lone white-haired man.

Even with the newly-received mittens and scarf from her friends it's still not enough to warm her up. People are starting to head back to their respective homes to enjoy a hot mug of chocolate. Noel was tempted to head back already but forced herself to wait for Ragna for another few minutes.

"Guess… I should head back…" Noel trailed off as she stood up from the bench. Wrapping her new scarf and clutching the old one, she set out for their temporary home. She trudged through the snow, slowly making her way, careful so to not slip while clutching her old red scarf.

"I'm home!" She mumbled to no one after opening the door. What surprised her was that there's something that greeted her as soon as she opened the door. The force was so strong that she got knocked back and landed on the soft snow. Before she could comprehend what happened, she felt something soft and wet on her face. Regaining her bearings, Noel saw a white dog licking her face happily.

"Wha…?"

"Tch. You idiot."

"Rag…na-san?"

Ragna was standing by the doorway, watching the scene infront of him. Noel, still sprawled onto the ground, tried to comprehend what happened. She patted the dog on the head, which responded with barking happily and continued to shower the blonde girl with dog drool.

"What's… this?" The girl asked.

Ragna responded with an outstretched hand and a gentle smile on his face.

"Your birthday present, you idiot."

Noel pouted. She hated being called an idiot. Especially if it came from Ragna.

"I'm not an idiot!" She exclaimed. But a smile was painted on her face as she cuddled with the new dog she received. "It's so cute~!" She coed.

"Tch. Whatever." Ragna turned and headed back inside. "Aren't you coming?"

The dog let the girl stand up and brushed herself off of snow. Noel walked inside their home and saw no Christmas decorations or birthday decorations. All she saw was a warm fire in the fireplace. A small rectangular present sat atop the fire place. The dog went on ahead and positioned itself beside Ragna.

To be honest, she was expecting some decorations or ornaments that would remind her that it's Christmas. Noel sighed and followed Ragna inside and sat down beside him, warming up near the fireplace. She rubbed her hands together, in hopes of warming her cold body.

Ragna noticed her slightly shivering from the cold, removed his oversized red jacket and draped it over the shivering girl. The dog also scooted closer to Noel, its warm fur provided warmth for the girl.

Ragna then stood up and went to another room. Noel started to wonder what's all that about as she scratched the dog's ears. Ragna appeared after a few minutes, holding a small cake with a lone candle on top of it.

"Ragna…?"

Ragna smiled as he gently laid the cake in front of her. It's a small chocolate cake that bore the words "Happy Birthday, Noel!" on it in white icing.

"Happy Birthday. Now go make your wish." Ragna smiled. The dog happily barked as Noel closed her eyes before blowing the candle. Ragna then removed her beret, letting her locks run down and patted her head.

"You made me wait for hours for this?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Hey. I managed to lead your friends to you, didn't I?" Noel suddenly remembered her two friends who had given her a brand new scarf and mittens. "They were looking for you when I saw them in town."

"Oh…" Clearly, not expecting this turn of tables. She just pouted and cuddled with her new dog, which showered her kisses.

"You know, you still have to name her though." Ragna reminded the birthday girl.

Noel suddenly thought of her other persona; Mu-12. Even though her other side is a vicious killing machine, set to destroy the world, she is still part of Noel.

"I'll name her Mu." Noel called out "Mu~!"

The dog barked, acknowledging the christened name she received. Ragna looked confused.

"Why Mu?"

Noel giggled as she snuggled up on his oversized jacket while cuddling with her brand new pet.

"Cause she's so cute. And she has blue eyes. The same as the other me." Noel replied.

"Oh." Ragna sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he watched Noel, tying up her old red scarf upon Mu's neck. Finally seeing a satisfied look on her face, he grabbed the small present atop the fireplace and gave it to the girl.

"And a Merry Christmas too." Ragna said.

Noel was surprised but received the present with a shy smile. She opened it to reveal a pendant necklace with a crystallized snowflake on it. Words have failed her as she held the pendant in her hands.

Ragna patted her head and took the pendant. He then moved her blonde locks to the side to fasten the gift on her neck. Hearing the soft sound of the lock, she snapped out of her trance. With wide eyes, she turned to face Ragna.

"Rag…na…?"

"Hmm?" The high-bounty criminal replied with a soft smile.

The instant she saw this, her eyes are slowly getting teary as she pounded on Ragna's chest softly with her fists.

"Mou! You dumb jerk. Dumb jerk. Dumb jerk. Dumb jerk…"

Letting the girl finish her fits, he slowly enveloped the girl in an embrace. It gave Noel the sense of protection from the hug, as if he'll never let her go. Noel shyly returned the hug while burying her face on his chest.

"Thank you… Ragna. For everything…"

* * *

**I was thinking of making a new year version though... if I didn't get lazy for it. Meep. Reviews would be appreciated! :D **


End file.
